


Hearts Tied To One Another

by thirsty-for-lemonade (AmmyOkami)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Bit Rough Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingering, love making, sex on the throne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 18:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16897716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/thirsty-for-lemonade
Summary: After saving you from a Giant Spider, the Elvenking demands to know the reason for your foolish attempt to escape from Mirkwood - and from him. The answer he gets leaves him heartbroken… and furious… (Contains also the sentence “Didn’t you hurt me enough already?” from my Drabble Game)





	Hearts Tied To One Another

“You foolish woman!”

Thranduil’s stern yet concerned voice pierced through your skin directly into your rapid beating heart. Wide-eyed you stared at the lifeless bodies of the giant spiders laying next to you. Their blood colored the Elvenking’s sword. You couldn’t stop trembling even though you knew you were safe now. An awful silence emerged until the cracking of branches and foliage reached your ears. Next you felt cold metal on your throat, the nauseating scent of dried blood befouled your nostrils. Although the elf wasn’t saying anything, you were well aware of what he expected from you. With hesitation you looked up at him. Not only reflected his sapphire eyes anger but also sheer disappointment.

“Why did you flee from me and put yourself in such great danger, little one?”

“I didn’t flee from you, my King,” you quaked. ”I-”

You pressed your eyes together and winced at his roar.

“Don’t dare you lie to me!”

You sensed several pairs of pitying and contemptuous eyes resting on your trembling form. The blade disappeared from your neck. At the same time you felt all heaviness dissolve in your heart and you finally gave rein to your tears. The Elvenking knelt next to you, gently wrapped his cape around your shoulders and pulled you close to him.

“We’re going home now, meleth nîn,” he whispered, his forehead touching yours. _Home._ But were these woods your true home? Mirkwood wasn’t your home. For a mortal woman it never would be. This Elven realm was so far away from reality. It was more like a dream. A place so surreal, so mesmerizing yet scary. Something you couldn’t grasp.

“I can’t come with you, you Majesty. Your halls are not my home.” Words you immediately regretted the moment you witnessed incensement flashing in the King’s clear blue eyes.

“Your home is where I am, __________. Your heart is tied to mine.” Thranduil’s soft lips brushed your ear. ”You cannot run away from me.”

How true it was. You did belong to him. But you knew he never could belong to you. No matter how many nights you had shared a bed together, no matter how many times he purred so sweetly _meleth nîn_ into your ear while making so gentle love to you… He’d never be yours. Your fate was the unavoidable death. His was life. The eternity.

As a Secondborn you’d be never worthy of him, and many of the other elves thought the same. They muttered behind your back. Ignored you. Probably despised you. Maybe Thranduil was thinking the same and only kept you as some kind of exotic pet...? You didn’t know. You didn’t want to think about it.

Thranduil, the great Elvenking. How could one of Middle-earth’s greatest kings and warriors fall in love with a normal mortal woman? Ridiculous. As painful as it was, you needed to accept his affection and lovely whispers were nothing more than a beautiful dream. A bittersweet lie. And possibly a lie was needed to break finally free from him and his spell. And he’d be finally free from you, as well.

With each word you said you felt your heart shatter more and more into tiny little pieces of despair and sadness. “My heart isn’t tied to you, Thranduil. It never was.” It took some while since he wasn’t able to fathom what you just had said, but eventually all strength left his arms. For a second his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. “I said don’t dare you lie to me.” “It is nothing but the truth, your Majesty.” Did he notice the slight crack in your voice? His grip tightened once more, his fingernails dug into your shoulder. ”Liar,” he hissed lowly, eyes shimmering wet. “Let me go, Thranduil. It’s the best for the two of us.” And indeed. He released you, got to his feet and turned his back to you. While walking away he gave the guards a signal with his hand. Seconds later you felt hands clasping around your arms. Two elves forced you to stand up.

“What are you doing?! Let me go!”

“Lock her up,” you heard the Elvenking shouting. “Make sure she won’t see the Light Varda’s or Flame Aulë’s until I wish her to.”

Slowly you realized the meaning behind his words.

“You can’t do this! Thranduil! You can’t!”

Tauriel, who was amongst the other elves, rushed to the King and tried to talk to him, but he dismissed her with a glare.

And so the sun alternated with the moon. Day after day. Night after night. You didn’t lack food nor water, and once a day Tauriel brought you to a small lake where you’re able to refresh and clean yourself. No day and no night passed in which the Elvenking didn’t lay his eyes upon you. From the shadows he did, fearing he’d discover wrath and disdain in your pretty eyes. So he watched you from the distance, and his heart broke anew with each passing day. 

_“I wish I could keep you in a cage forever, my little bird. Why did you run away from me?”_

One night Tauriel appeared unexpectedly. “Are you alright?” she asked worried whilst putting the key into the keyhole. The she-elf became a dear friend of yours during your stay in Mirkwood. Actually she was the one you trusted most in this place. 

“Do not worry about it, Tauriel.”

“Well, I do worry about you. And the King.”

Alarmed you jumped up to your feet and grabbed the bars. “Why?! What is wrong with him?!” You let go of the iron as the guard captain opened the prison gate. She denied to give you an answer, and this frightened you even more.

“Come. He is awaiting you.”

Just before you reached the throne room, Tauriel stopped and turned towards you. Amicably she placed a hand on your arm.

“________, do you trust me?”

Her question surprised you. “Why, yes. I do trust you.”

“I know you don’t trust in his feelings. For a long time I was convinced there is no love left in him. But that is not the truth. You must understand love does make no distinction between races. Love just…happens…” She was still smiling at you, but her trembling lips told you she was fighting with tears. She was talking about _him_ , the one she lost. The one she loved. “Please do not forget he left his halls in search for you right after he got to know you disappeared. He didn’t say it, but I could see the terror in his eyes.” You were about to embrace her when another guard barked to waste no more time.

“From here on you have to proceed alone.” Tauriel nodded encouraging at you. “Do not fear what is about to come, ________, for the King would never hurt you.”

“Yes, he just locks me up,” you countered, a sudden rush of anger went through your veins. With this you strode ahead. Two more guards cleared the way for you as you got closer to the throne room where Thranduil was waiting for you already. Was your heart beating fast due to fear it now beat quickly because of the vision evolving in front of you. The Elvenking looked impressive as always, sitting on the throne, legs crossed. The black color of his garment together with its silvery shimmer emphasized his flawless beauty. No crown grazed his head, but rings adorned his long and slender fingers. One thing concerned you though: the unusual ashen color of his face. The Elvenking rose from his throne and stretched out his hand to you.

“Come to me, ________.”

A pleasant shudder sped through your body when you heard him saying your name oh so sweetly. 

“Don’t let me wait,” Thranduil uttered impatiently.

Insecurely you turned your head, as if in hope to find someone who’d be willing to help you getting out of this situation. But of course no one was there. No one would help you. The two guards from before stood a bit far away, their backs facing you. Also unusual. Normally they were positioned much more close to the throne.

“They won’t disturb us,” the Elvenking explained. “Now come to me.”

You walked up the stairs as he asked you to, your mind went blank with each step you took. What was he up to?

“Will you let me go?”

“Why don’t you look at me, meleth nîn?” Thranduil ignored your question.

“I don’t wish to look at someone who treats me like a traitor,” you snapped. A big mistake. He gripped your chin, and shortly after you looked into his bewitching but with ire burning eyes. Eyes so blue and deep as the ocean, clear and cold as a morning sky in spring. “You ARE a traitor!” His hold grew firmer and you almost whimpered in pain. “You did betray me,” he breathed shakily. “And traitors use to meet the judgement of my blade.” He ran his fingers through your silken hair now. “Tell me, my beautiful flower,” he said with a voice so soft and velvet, it caused you goosebumps, “Am I not allowed to be happy?”

“What makes you say so?” you asked, fighting the strong desire to touch his face.

His sad chuckle hurt you. “I always lose what I love. My father. My wife. My son is gone. And now you wish to leave my side as well. Is it really the fate of mine to wander the dark path of life alone?”

“Dark?”

“It is. Without you, it is.”

 _I am still here_ , shot through your head. But… You two… You two were not meant to be… You looked away from him, held your breath when his brushed your cheek. “Did I really lose you, meleth nîn? Was it truly and entirely your heart speaking when you said you never belonged to me?”

With resolution in your voice you answered, locking your eyes with his, ”Yes.” It was only one small word, three letters, but enough to incense the Elvenking.

“Liar!” his voice echoed through the halls, causing even the guards to wince. You gave him no response, didn’t know what to say anyway. Gently he caressed your face, his adamant eyes softened. “Do you really think you can trick me? You lie to me. Why? Didn’t you hurt me enough already? Tell me. What thought dims your heart? What fear of yours drives you away from me?”

“The certainty your heart will never be bound to mine,” you spoke honestly. Why hide the truth any longer? He wouldn’t let you go until he got to know the root of your worries and doubts. “Our love... I am sorry. How imprudent and arrogant to say love.”

“And what, my dear, would you call it then if not love?”

“Anything. But not love.”

“So, you are calling me a liar? You have no faith in my feelings for you?”

“My King, Thranduil, please think about it for a moment. I am an ordinary woman. I am not from noble heritage and someday I will be no more, while you-”

“Speak no more,” he growled, the thought of not hearing your bell-like laughter anymore enwrapped his heart with a deep shadow. You reminded him of the short time you had left together. A thought he needed to banish now. A thought he wasn’t able to endure.

A low gasp escaped your mouth when his lips took possession of yours, his hands trailed the side of your body. Slowly and tenderly he kissed you. Your limbs grew weak under his sweet touch. “___________, my body and heart craves to make love to you.” Thranduil drew you into another tender yet greedy kiss. 

Bewildered you stuttered, “M-My King, please don’t. Not here-” 

“My desire for you is far too strong, meleth nîn.” 

Softly he bit your earlobe, teased you with his tongue then. “Please,” you whimpered again as his hand went underneath your dress, aiming for your sweetest spot. “And you, too, desire me, my dear,” he remarked, crowing over the warm wetness he found between your thighs.

The King pressed you against his tight body, caught your lips in another lovely kiss. His fingers only were brushing your wet knickers, but it awakened a need in you; a need to touch him, feel him, become one with him. You gave in to his kiss, parted your lips to give him access to your lovely mouth. With great eager he accepted your invitation. Desperately you groped his clothes, wordlessly begged for more. Was it Elven magic making you feel this way or simply the magic of love?

“We should go to-,” you panted.

“No,” he interrupted you purring, ”I won’t wait any longer to have you. For several nights my bed has been cold already. I need to feel your warmth now.”

He took your hand and guided you to the throne. 

“Don’t let me wait, my sweet flower,” Thranduil cooed after he sat down. Nervously you straddled him, spun your head around to make sure the guards were still on their position and not looking your way.

”Eyes on me, little one.”

“But…”

”They are not of your concern.”

”But what if they hear us.”

He first chuckled, then smirked at your load lustful moan as his hand sneaked beneath your slip and stretched your softness to let two fingers vanish between your tight folds.

“Yes, let them hear you. Let them hear you are mine.”

A healthy color spread on his face again, as if life found its way back into his shell, and soon a light shade of red adorned his nose and cheeks. Admiringly he watched your in want twisted face, listened to your arousing moans and whimpers as he so skillfully spurred a raging fire within you. Your walls crumbled down, too good it felt what he was doing to you: circling his fingertip around your clit before slipping his fingers back into your wet core. “More,” you begged. Oh, by the Valar, he really wanted you. 

“A normal woman you are you say. Another filthy lie of yours. Do you not know how beautiful you are, my love? And how lovely your singing sounds, my sweet little bird.” Thranduil pulled you close, ran his tongue up your neck. “Do you know what you do to me?” he rasped, placing your hand on his bulge. “A normal woman wouldn’t make me feel this way.”

“Thranduil,” you choked out, fumbling on his trousers and freeing his erection. ”I need you.” 

“I am yours, __________, my pretty flower. I am yours,” he breathed, taking the straps of your dress and pulling them down until your beautiful breasts were completely at the mercy of his lecherous gaze. Impatiently he took your perky nipple into his mouth, bit and sucked while his free hand played with your other breast, brushing his thumb across your nipple, squeezing it, caressing it.

You teased him with the tips of your fingers as not to hurt him. A dangerous game since your gentle touches unchained wild and frantic needs deep within him. Forsooth, he had waited long enough. His fingers left your depth and you groaned in frustration at the lack of touch. Full of relish he licked your juices from his fingers, enjoyed how your cheeks were glowing even redder while you were watching him doing so. 

“Now take what’s yours,” Thranduil husked, burying his fingernails into the flesh of your hips and growling your name as you pushed the fabric of your slip aside and lowered your body to let him fill you. Your breathes got louder, mingled and turned into a tune of pure lust and ecstasy. His large hands touched the small of your back, pressed you closer. In a frenzy he left bite marks on your body: your breasts, your shoulders, your neck. Together you got lost in each other, got lost in each other’s lustful sounds, rhythmical movements. Relentlessly you moved your hips against his, elicited the most arousing moans out of his mouth. When the sensations became unbearable, Thrandui groped your buttocks and thrusted upwards: fast and hard, making you lose the rest of your senses.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, locked your lips with his and kissed him passionately. Why you were not able to explain, but tears wet your cheeks. No, you knew why. Not only your bodies linked at this very moment but your souls as well. Your hearts. And in this very moment you knew new life would prosper in you.

 _“Gi melin, _________, meleth nîn,_ ” Thranduil whispered throatily before spilling his seed into your body. He held you close as you got carried away by waves of pure pleasure and love. Your whole body trembled in his arms, over and over again his name flowed from your lips; so sweet, so lovely it sounded in the Elvenking’s ears, it let also tears wet his eyes.

Your movements got lazier and eventually you collapsed against his chest. Thranduil kissed your head, caressed your hair. “ _Gin melathon an-uir, ___________._ I’ll love you for eternity.” You looked up at him. Lovingly smiling he kissed you. “As do I, my King Thranduil. I love you.” Your smile faded when you you got completely pulled back into reality and realized where exactly you were. Nervously you looked around. The guards were still standing at their positions. 

“Do they still bother you?” he chuckled, nuzzling your neck. 

“It’s embarrassing!” you exclaimed abashed. 

“Mhm… Pleasing your King is embarrassing?” 

“This is not what I meant!” 

“Really?” His grin grew bigger. You just were too cute when you got so flustered. However…

“You should restrain your temper in future, my dear.”

“Why?” you inquired though the answer was very clear to you.

You held your breath as his warm hand touched your belly.

“You need to take care of our child.” He smiled. “No. We need to take care of our child,” he corrected himself. 

“My King…”

He pulled you closer and gently kissed you.

“My Queen,” he answered, his voice full with love and pride. “Now we are bound. And I swear to protect you and our child with all my might. And even if death shall separate us one day, I swear my soul will find you again. It won’t rest until the day it will rejoin with you. We are bound. For eternity.”

 _For eternity._  
Even after the sun burned its last fire.  
Even after the stars ceased to exist and left nothing more than a black blanket in the sky.  
Even after time stopped to exist.  
Even after everything fell into darkness.  
Even after that.  
For eternity.

* * *

Present Day: 

Why? Why was your pulse racing when you saw these ancient relics from a long forgotten era? These weapons and armors. These statues and paintings. These books with their alien letters. No expert was able to find out their origin. But somehow they filled you with a great sadness. And happiness likewise. Why?

“__________, are you coming? There is more to see! Isn't this exhibition exciting?”

“Yes,” you answered subdued. ”Just go ahead, Mary. I am coming in a second.”

Your friend shrugged her shoulders and with an “Ok.” she went to the next room. As soon as she was gone someone was approaching you. The tall man stopped right behind you.

”Remarkable, isn’t it? This collection of Elvish treasures. I thought it all got lost.”

You startled and spun around. This voice... it sounded so familiar. Your heart turned a somersault as you saw the unearthly handsome man in front of you. What was this nostalgic feeling? What was this sudden whirlwind of emotions?

The man smiled gently at you, palmed your burning cheek.

“I finally found you,  _meleth_ _nîn.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It would make me very happy if you take a few moments to leave a Kudo and/or a comment if you enjoyed the story <3 Thank you!


End file.
